dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Wei
Zhang Wei (onyomi: Chō Ei) is the younger brother of Zhang Lu, who defended Yangping Gate against Cao Cao's forces. Contents http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Zhang_Wei# hide#Role in Games #Historical Information #Romance of the Three Kingdoms #Gallery Role in GamesEdit Zhang Wei appears under Zhang Lu's forces at Yang Ping Gate in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends. He is located on the highest of the plattforms in the center of the map. When players start to destroy the statues in order to raise the stairs, Zhang Lu withdraws from his initial position and appears at the side of Zhang Wei. Together, they will start a prayer to cause the appearance of more Cao Wei phantom troops. Defeating Zhang Wei before the prayer ends will prevent it. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Zhang Wei appears at Yangping Gate again. His role is reduced to defending the central garrison against Cao Cao's forces. His defeat will open the northern gates towards Yangping Gate and causes peasant troops to defend it. He returns in Dynasty Warriors 8 in the game's Ambition Mode and resumes his role from Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends in the Yangping Gate DLC stage. Romance of the Three Kingdoms rates him as an average general with a war stat in the 70's, who is best suited for leading infantry troops. He serves in almost all scenarios under Zhang Lu. His name is often misspelled as "Zhang Gu" in the english versions. Historical InformationEdit Not much is known about Zhang Wei historically. When Cao Cao started his campaign against Hanzhong, Zhang Wei urged Zhang Lu to fight him. He led Zhang Lu's forces into battle together with Yang Ang and Yang Ren and set up the defenses at Yangping Pass. They were able to repel Cao Cao's forces and Cao Cao withdrew, causing the defenders to let down their guard. Cao Cao's generals Gao Zuo and Xie Biao then led a sneak attack on Zhang Wei's camp and defeated him. The''Sanguozhi'' biography of Zhang Lu states that Zhang Wei surrendered to Gao Zuo, while other historians argue that Zhang Wei fled after his defeat and was killed. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit The novel has him first appear in chapter 59, where he is mentioned to have started the raising of an army together with his brother against Cao Cao. In chapter 67, he led the defense of Yangping Pass against Cao Cao's troops. Soon after the death of Yang Ang, Zhang Wei and Yang Ren were also defeated and returned to Zhang Lu. Zhang Wei blamed his two generals for the defeat and Yang Ren was almost executed. Later, Zhang Wei suggested to burn all of Hanzhong's supplies and withdraw to Bazhong, but Zhang Lu chose to retreat without burning the supplies. During their stay at Bazhong, Cao Cao sent a letter to them, asking them to surrender. Zhang Lu was tempted to do so, but Zhang Wei insisted on keeping up the fight. Yang Song answered Cao Cao's letter and promised him treacherous aid, should he attack. Cao Cao did indeed attack and Zhang Wei went to meet his forces. On the battlefield, he challenged Xu Chu to a duel, but was cut down after a short fight. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers Category:Local Thugs